


Let Me Love You

by beatress



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Tragedy, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatress/pseuds/beatress
Summary: Once Juvia passed away, Gray turned into the ice he once was, thicker than he ever was. She was the only one who could bring a smile to his face. With her gone, he never could be normal again. What if he saw her again? Will that melt him or freeze him forever? Erza didn't know if what she was doing was right but it was worth a try. AU. Gruvia.





	1. Life

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into the mood to write when I saw someone's review on this story on ff.net. I wanted to remember what this story was about and started reading. I was surprised at how well written this story was so I just ended up rewriting the first chapter.  
Thanks jarold Lai for your review! It pushed me through. I hope you don't mind the rewrite.

No matter where you are  
No matter what you do  
I know you always think of me  
You care for me too much  
You love me more than that  
Without you, wonder what I'd do.  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime your face crosses my mind  
I can't help but sing  
These feelings churning deep inside  
You do know I love you  
More than I think I do  
You know me better than I do  
I'm as good as dead   
If you leave my side  
I love you, I love you forever, you see.  
I'm as good as de- uh

The guitar stops playing as little sobs pierce his ears. He wasn't the greatest guitar player but he also wasn't that bad that Juvia had to cry. Moreover she knew he wasn't good at dealing with women crying. 'Juvia sure can be handful' he thought.   
Gray reaches to wipe her tears but the love of his life turns her head away. "Juvia doesn't like it, Gray"   
His heart sunk when she said those words.   
"What?! I worked so hard to pen the lyrics. What a waste!" he said. If it didn't reach the person it was meant to be, there was no use for that song. All those sleepless nights were wasted. 'There's a next time for everything', Gray thought while crumbling that paper.  
Juvia turns around with her eyes full of tears. She launches herself at him, burying her head in his chest. Gray found himself gently patting her head.   
"Gray should live on even if Juvia's not around. I refuse to hear anything happening to you, even if Gray writes the song himself!" she says while sobbing.   
As the words register in his mind, a fond smile appears on his face. Gray brushes his lips on her head. He wraps his arms around her, holding her closer to his heart. If anyone asked him three years ago, he had nothing to lose. Now if she's not there, there's no reason to live.   
She was his sunshine. She melted the layers of ice he's wrapped himself in over years of estrangement. She filled his heart with happiness, eased his pain, helped him reconcile with his family, was there when they left him for the better and effortlessly became one of his friends. That's why Juvia was more important than his own life.   
What a funny girl! She made him promise that he'll live on if ever she disappears from his life. Then she complained about how she was going to die if he didn't let her go now. He let her go, not before bursting into laughter from her joke. They laughed for minutes together. Maybe it was hours. Gray Fullbuster never knew how time flew by when he was with her.   
He was with her. That was enough.  
.  
.  
.  
Two years ago, Gray Fullbuster was the happiest man alive. Right now he was a dead man living. Just the thought of the state her dear friend was living in made her tear up.   
'That was the last time he laughed', Erza thought.   
Cleaning up her room, Erza Scarlet never thought she was going to stumble upon something like this- something ever buried with new memories; a truth they wanted to ignore. The woman laughing in the tape was no more. The man laughing in the tape was buried with her. What was left was a carcass- a mere shell frozen inside out. He probably only lived for the promise he made to her. If not for that, Erza would've lost two of her friends. Scratch that, she already lost them.   
Erza played the song again, trying to live with them in the memories she has. She remembered a dream she once harboured. Gray, in a white tux, his black hair brushed to the side, nervously waiting for his bride. Natsu makes fun of him and Gray punches his best man in response, knocking him out. Erza ignores the event focused on the bride's entry. When the said bride arrives escorted by her dear friend Gajeel, Erza's eyes sparkle. She had the prettiest wedding dress. The bride's blue hair was tied in a braided bun. Juvia Lockser looked so stunning that Gray didn't notice Natsu trying to get back at him. Erza stops the pink-haired male before he can do any damage to the best day in someone's life. Best day... for a dream.   
In reality, it was the worst day in their lives. Gray waited for his bride. He waited and waited and waited. Not the bride nor the escort showed up. People spoke non-sense on how the escort and the bride eloped. Gray knew it was false. It had to be.   
He was right about it. The rumours were false. But her disappearance was not. When driving to the venue, they got into a car accident. Neither of them made it alive.   
Gray seemed to have taken it rather well. Everyone thought he might kill himself. He lived through the funeral. He lived through the months without her. He didn't cry. He didn't hurt himself. He just breathed and lived... and breathed.   
He spent most of his time at his father's company. He locked himself in his chambers, doing project after project, avoiding the sun with stacks of documents and raising the company's profits exponentially. He locked up all their memories in their home and moved to a smaller villa. Erza became his secretary to be by his side. Gray appreciated her efforts but he never showed that smile on his face.   
Two years later, Gray Fullbuster was one of the most successful people in Fiore yet the coldest person the world has seen.   
The wind blew away the tear that slipped from Erza's eyes. Her red-haired danced with the gust. Erza remembered Gray's stoic face while listening to his cheerful song.   
She wished for his happiness. She wished for him to smile. This wouldn't have been such a difficult task if she were alive.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza makes a discovery which may change the lives of her friend for better or worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer but I thought there was too much information going on. I'll let it sink in for now.  
I have one question for you guys. Do you want faster updates or longer updates? I just want to complete this story while I'm still motivated. So I want to decide on a schedule to post. I was thinking about 2 updates a week to 1 update a week. Let me know how often you want to be bothered by this fic.  
Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!

"Everything's good at the Hargeon branch. I think I can come back in two days" Erza said.  
She's been at the Hargeon branch to watch over the arrangements for the opening ceremony next month. Opening a new branch is always a lot of work. If you don't look over every detail well enough, things can go wrong spoiling the company's reputation. She didn't want to cause more trouble for Gray.  
"I got things covered here. Please stay there and ensure everything goes smoothly. I'm going to wrap things here and head there in two weeks time."  
Wrap things up? What was he saying? Erza wondered how he can ever wrap things up at the main branch. It's been hectic there with the big contract they were going to sign in a few days. Wrapping things up doesn't seem to be possible.  
"I'll catch the earliest flight to help-"  
The phone call ended before she could finish her sentence. He probably didn't hear a word of it. It troubled her in the beginning. It is old news to her now. Right after the funeral, many people called him to express their grief over his loss. He came to hate the phone calls ever since. Phone calls used to be happy memories for him. Juvia used to call him, every morning, every afternoon, every evening and every night. He acted irritated with the numerous calls she made. Erza knew he loved listening to her voice. Gray once told her they inspired him to keep going. Perhaps now they made him want to die. They were a reminder of his loss.  
Worry clouded her mind. When she was away, he never took care of himself. Always working. Then, working again. That was one way- no, the only way he distracted himself. Erza wondered if that kept his mind off 'her'. Atleast she prayed for it.  
Her friend's future seemed bleak; much like her own right now.  
Her car broke down.  
That would never be a big problem if it didn't happen infront of the Blue Pegasus diner.  
Erza had nightmares about this place. If there was one thing in the world that scared her, she discovered, it was this diner and its staff. She quivered at the thought of being courted by the diner's manager, Ichiya Vandalay. The shouts of 'Men!' still echoed in her ears despite it being months since she last came here.  
Out of pure instinct, Erza grabbed her files and made a dash out of her car before any of the diner's crew saw her. They were fast. Ichiya's men recognized the car and set out in search for her. She was no longer safe in the alleyway. She called her driver and instructed him to get the car fixed. She would ask him to pick her up when she is in less danger of being courted.  
Erza didn't know where she was running or for how long. She just knew she ended up at the beach, lost among the crowd with no sight of her pursuers. She decided to call Ichiya and his men if she ever had some pounds to shed. It was a really motivating workout.  
Erza took a deep breath of relief as she plopped down on the sand. The sun was low in the horizon. The sky was painted red, with a few clouds here and there. The sea was serene, its waves ever smaller. She hadn't had the time to admire the sea for quite long. The last time she recollects was at Gray's beach party when he proposed to Juv-  
Her smile turned upside down. Her eyes were fiercely holding her tears back. Even the beauty of the scene infront of her could not save her from her own thoughts.  
She remembered the first time she met Juvia. Her cerulean blue eyes and the blue hair- she was like the embodiement of water. That's why being near the sea always makes Erza think of her. Somehow, even the people playing with water reminded of her- just like that pretty lady playing in the sea.  
Erza was surprised. She looked at others and back at the lady. Erza rubbed her eyes. She pinched herself. What she was see was surreal- a hallucination of her own mind. Atleast she wanted to believe that. There was no way otherwise it would have been possible.  
That pale skin, those cerulean blue eyes, that wavy blue hair, that heartfelt smile... All of it is only possible in a dream.  
Erza's attention was soon drawn to a little girl whining for some icecream. When she returned her attention to the sea, the woman was not to be found. Erza stood up and ran across the beach in search of the woman in her vision. But she couldn't find her.  
She needed rest. She felt the grave need for it. She must have been thinking about Gray and Juvia a lot since she found the tape. She must have been tired from all the work at the Hargeon branch. Erza decided to call it a day.  
"Come on, you're behaving like a kid!" She heard someone say as she retired to her seat on the sand.  
"I want one, right now!" This belonged to a different person, a little highpitched. It must be a female.  
'I want that one, Gray!'  
Realisation struck Erza as the voice jogged up her memory. 'That voice...' Erza thought as she tried to trace back the source. She saw something blue, heading north towards the parking lot. Erza ran after her. The crowd wasn't helping her much but she didn't lose sight of that blue thing. She'd regret if she did.  
And she did.  
Someone collided with her on her chase making her fall down on her butt. All her documents were scattered on the footpath. Erza tried to search for the woman but she never found her again.  
She wasn't real. She was only an illusion. Erza repeatedly told herself. That had to be true. It better be true.  
Only it wasn't.  
Someone extended their hand to her, helping her stand up. Erza looked at the kind-hearted woman who extended her help. Erza was stunned by what she was seeing- the blue hair, those cerulean eyes and the pale skin- the ones exactly matching her image of Juvia. Not only was her illusion right in front of her, but she could also touch her illusion!  
The lady asked Erza if she was okay. Erza replied she was. The lady smiled in relief. A male with white hair handed her the rest of the scattered documents. The duo left her soon, leaving many questions in Erza's mind.  
Erza couldn't move from her spot. The sun set. The moon rose. Erza just couldn't fathom what happened today. She was sitting on the sand, staring off into space. The cold breeze wasn't enough to make her shiver after the incidents that passed today.  
"If you keep sitting out here", a bolder voice drew near, "you'll catch a cold"  
Erza felt a jacket around her shoulders. A person she knew all too well sat next to her. She had the fortune of meeting two blue haired people today- both of whom she cherished.  
The moment she saw him, all her walls were lowered and she burst into tears- something only the four walls of her room ever knew of.  
"Jellal..." she said.  
"Hey!" he smiled at her, pulling her closer to him to keep her warm.

**Author's Note:**

> :


End file.
